


Perfect plan

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [20]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Spooning, Talking, Talking About The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Ty has the perfect plan for their future together.Prompt; Spooning
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sundays are great days to play dnd with your favorite people.

It was early in the morning when Ty made it home. So early that the sun was barely rising. Kit heard him open the door to the apartment. He also felt Irene dig her claws into his leg before leaping off the bed to go greet Ty. Kit hadn’t expected Ty home yet, he was supposed to arrive this afternoon. But then again, centurions were notorious for not arriving on time. There was always one more thing they needed to do, or something finished earlier than expected. 

As much as he was proud of Ty, there was one thing he had learned to hate. When dating the world's greatest centurion, the rest of the world seemed to constantly require said centurion's assistance. Meaning, Ty was gone. A lot. 

Kit had gotten used to it, though. When they had first started dating, it had taken Kit by surprise when he felt like there was a gap in his heart and life. A Ty shaped hole. Now, he was more used to it. But it didn’t ever seem to hurt any less. Watching Ty go, knowing that he could not follow. Knowing that there was a chance that Ty wouldn’t come back. But that was the life of a shadowhunter, wasn’t it? Never knowing what was going to happen, if this mission would be your last, or someone else's last. Kit knew, better than anyone, that you could lose someone at the most unexpected time. 

It wasn’t a nice thing to think about, but Kit would find himself thinking it whenever Ty went away. To distract himself from it all, Kit would throw himself into work. He offered to help any Institute that needed an extra pair of hands. When he wasn’t demon hunting, he was probably babysitting. Kit had started babysitting people's kids when he was 15 and living with Jem and Tessa. It started with Magnus dropping his sons off to play with Mina, and Tessa would ask Kit to keep an eye on them. He would, and he never minded it. 

The babysitting he did now was much different, seeing as they weren’t babies anymore. Sometimes Kit found himself missing when Mina was a little baby. Even waking up in the middle of the night to her crying, only to creep into her room to comfort her. Kit missed it so much that he even told Tessa about it, she had laughed and said, “Someone’s got baby fever,” Kit had gone red in the face and hung up the phone. 

Because he had heard Tessa say that before, when Clary had held Mina for the first time. The thought of Kit having a kid of his own, and with Ty, had occurred to him before. But it gave him such a weird fluttering feeling that he tried not to think about it. He usually thought about it whenever Ty was gone and he would tell himself that he would talk to him about it. 

Kit was wide awake when Ty crept into the bedroom, but he stayed laying on his side, trying to figure out how best to bring up this conversation. _Hey, at some point, are we gonna have kids?_ Maybe this was the wrong time to talk about this. He heard Ty shed his gear and change, before he climbed into bed with Kit. He slid under the blankets, and wrapped an arm around Kit’s middle, pulling him closer to his chest. Kit melted against him, relishing the feeling of a warm body against him. 

Despite having his back towards Ty, Kit knew he was wide awake as well. No matter how exhausted he was from his mission, Ty never slept right after. He would wait until it was time for bed the next night. Kit didn’t know how he could stay awake for so long, but he always tried to stay awake with him. 

“How was it?” Kit asked, grabbing hold of Ty’s hand where it rested on his waist. Ty sighed, his other hand going to run his fingers through Kit’s hair. “Alright, I suppose. I missed you, a lot.” Ty whispered back, pulling a little closer against Kit. He felt Ty bury his face in the back of Kit’s neck. “I missed you too,” He swallowed, was now a good time? Before he could build up the courage, Ty said, “I’ve been thinking about something that I want to talk to you about,” 

His voice was quiet, tentative. As if he was nervous, “Yeah?” Kit encouraged. Ty’s fingers fluttered, in Kit’s hair and against his own fingers. “Yes. During this mission I...I had a close call and I started thinking about you and...and my life with you.” For a second, Kit felt his stomach fall, what if Ty realized that this wasn’t what he wanted? 

“I realized that…” Kit braced himself for it, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Ty whispered against his skin. Kit released a breath, “Me too,” He squeezed Ty’s fingers. “Good. Because I made a plan for us,” Ty said, and Kit could feel him smile. Kit grinned in turn, “Tell me about it,” 

“We’re going to move out of this apartment. We’ll find a house, somewhere near the Institute. It’ll have to be big enough for five of us. Because we’re going to have kids, three of them.” 

“Three is a good number,” Kit said, his voice thick. He remembered him and Livvy and Ty. Three was a very good number. Ty nodded against him, “We’ll have to get married, first,” He said, a matter of factly. Kit’s breath caught, “Of course,” He managed to breathe out. Ty moved his hand from Kit’s waist, to brush it against his cheek. “Do you like it?” Ty asked his fingers stilled against his skin and hair. 

It was then that Kit fully realized how serious Ty was being. Kit rolled over to face him, finding Ty’s face pale and drawn. KIt reached up to cup his worried face, leaning up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Kit pulled back with a smile, “It sounds like a perfect plan,”


End file.
